<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lullaby by newtcuddles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319936">lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtcuddles/pseuds/newtcuddles'>newtcuddles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, so fluffy holy shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtcuddles/pseuds/newtcuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho can sing, newt and thomas love hearing him sing.<br/>just a short fic with loads off fluff and cuddles :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Me likey</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i posted this as a short thread on twt and i basically just thought oh well i guess i could post this on ao3 too :D it’s not that good, it’s also my 2nd fic on here so don’t expect too much</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho is actually a pretty good singer,back in the glade they used to sit around the fire and sing made up songs, Minho wasn’t the one singing the loudest.<br/>
He was however the only person Newt paid attention too. When newt and minho got together eventually in the glade, they shared a bed and sometimes, if newt annoyed him enough,he convinced Minho to sing him to sleep.</p><p>Then after everything works out they’re at the safe haven (all of them yes also newt) and one evening they’re sitting around the fire and someone gets a guitar and starts playing and out of nowhere Minho starts singing, his voice is low and raspy and fits the song beautifully. Newt and Thomas stare at their boy in admiration, so proud of him and incredibly in love with him. </p><p>That evening it’s Newt who wakes up screaming in their room, still being haunted by nightmares of almost killing thomas and leaving Minho.</p><p> Shooting up straight in his bed he mutters out “minho?? tommy?” and before he could say anything more both the boys were at his side, enveloping him in a warm hug, comforting him with quiet whispers about how everything is fine.</p><p> After a while Newt calms down and settles into the bed, squeezed between his boyfriends. Suddenly Thomas moves away and newts reaches out to him “tommy, please, stay” “don’t worry newt it’s fine i’ll be back soon” Thomas moves across the room, shuffling around pressing one bed against the one that newt and minho are still laying on, Minho running his hands through newts hair gently, twisting a strand around his fingers.<br/>
Thomas climbs back into the makeshift bed and slips under the blanket, curling into Minho’s side, the boy in the middle immediately puts up his arm so Thomas can slip under it. </p><p>Newt tilts his head on Minho’s chest to look up at him. “Min, will you sing for us?” </p><p>Minho’s reply comes back quick and cold “no”</p><p>“minho pleaseeeeee! i heard you at the campfire and you sound great” thomas begs</p><p>“no”</p><p>“Cmon min please, for us”</p><p>“Okay fine but only if we can stay in tomorrow”</p><p>“deal” newt and thomas say in unison.</p><p>Softly Minho starts singing the lyrics off a lullaby he doesn’t even remember learning. Slowly both his boyfriends start falling asleep, Minho rubs his hand over Newts back and runs his hands through Thomas’s hair. He goes to sleep with ease that night, surrounded by the two people he loves the most in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading :D i hope it wasn’t too bad, pls don’t hesitate to let me know your thoughts in the comments!! you can also follow me on twitter  at @newtcuddles for my daily maze runner breakdowns :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>